Problem: Simplify $((5p+1)-2p\cdot4)(3)+(4-1\div3)(6p-9)$ to a much simpler expression of the form $ap-b$ , where $a$ and $b$ are positive integers.
We need to simplify the given expression. Let's start by simplifying the inside of the parenthesis on the left part of the expression. \begin{align*}
((5p+1)&-2p\cdot4)(3)+(4-1\div3)(6p-9)\\
&=(5p+1-8p)(3)+(4-1\div3)(6p-9)\\
&=(-3p+1)(3)+(4-1\div3)(6p-9)
\end{align*} Next we can distribute the 3 to get $$3\cdot(-3p)+3\cdot1+(4-1\div3)(6p-9),$$ which equals $-9p+3+(4-1\div3)(6p-9)$ . The left part looks simplified so now we can focus on the right part. Let's subtract what's in the left parentheses then distribute. \begin{align*}
-9p+3+(4-1\div3)(6p-9)&=-9p+3+(\frac{4\cdot3}{3}-\frac{1}{3})(6p-9)\\
&=-9p+3+\frac{11}{3}(6p-9)\\
&=-9p+3+\frac{11}{3}\cdot6p-\frac{11}{3}\cdot9\\
&=-9p+3+\frac{11\cdot6p}{3}-\frac{11\cdot9}{3}\\
&=-9p+3+\frac{66p}{3}-\frac{99}{3}\\
&=-9p+3+\frac{3\cdot22p}{3}-\frac{3\cdot33}{3}\\
&=-9p+3+22p-33\\
&=22p-9p+3-33\\
&=\boxed{13p-30}\\
\end{align*}